


Promise!

by millygal



Series: Impala's deserve respect ;) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Impala, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sam's about to get a beating he'll never forget.





	Promise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpankedbySpike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/gifts).



> Yet more poor abused Impala!Fic. spankedbyspike put up a huge list of prompts she'd worked out for herself, and then told us we could play with them if we liked. I picked, "Promise me you won't get angry." ;) Thanks to jj1564 for the beta (today she is outshining herself!) This is basically because the other three I wrote today were killer sad/weird/funky feeling inducing. I thought a bit of silly would be nice. Y'all remember that Eric K's neighbour told him exactly what he thought of certain cars - right? ;)

Sam scuffs his feet and contemplates the hundreds of ways he could tell Dean what he’s done, but nothing seems appropriate.

Dean stands and stares at his brother, knowing there’s something major on his mind. The way he keeps opening his mouth then snapping it shut tells the older man he’s about to curl in on himself laughing, or he’s going to pop a blood vessel in anger. “What is it, Sammy?”

Sam can’t settle on an explanation so he just blurts out the first thing that comes into his head. “Promise me you won’t get angry - Dean? Promise!”

The more Sam ducks his head and chews his lips, the higher Dean’s heart rate gets and it’s only when Sam’s eyes flick towards the Bunker’s underground garage entrance that he realises there will be no laughter involved in this little exchange. “What _did_ you **do**?”

Sam takes off at a run and just barely manages to squeeze through the door before Dean comes galloping after him, almost taking them both off their feet.

“Mother-fucking-asshole-bastarding-pissing-crapping-hell!”

Dean’s violent intake of breath followed by the string of inventive expletives make Sam’s face flame and he’s trying to figure out the best way to escape unscathed when he’s pinned in place by Dean’s vicious snarl. ”FIX HER!”

“She-ran-out-of-gas-and-I-tried-a-little-spell-and-then-this-happened-and-I-don’t-know-how-to-fix-her-and-I-had-to-drive-her-home-like-this-and-I’m-SORRY!”

It doesn’t matter how old Sam gets, when faced with an irate Dean growling about his precious Baby, Sam feels like he’s twenty-two again and stood in front of the Impala’s detached back bumper trying to figure out how to tell his brother he’s managed to reverse her into a parking meter.

It took a solid year for Dean to throw him the keys again and this is ten times worse than _that_. “Seriously, Dean, I’m sorry.”

Dean runs his hands over the car’s bonnet and struggles not to burst into tears.

Where his Baby was once the possessor of a killer set of sleek black curves and chrome that went on for days, she’s now cherry fucking red with a god damned silver horse badge stuck to her side. “Sam - I’m going to say this only once more, and I’m keeping my temper because a stressed spell worker is a sloppy spell worker, but **fix her**! Mustang’s are for PUSSIES!”


End file.
